


Dust and Bones

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Death, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be snuffed out in an instant, but it's those who must live in the aftermath who have the most pain.</p><p>(Rewrite of Building Blocks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/) \- [Donate](https://ko-fi.com/A0057H4)

A smoky, campfire smell filled the bar with a homey sort of scent the people within smiled and laughed. It was a day of celebration after all. New Grillbys, the first monster owned and operated bar was officially open for business. Along with the previous regulars of the Underground location, there were many new faces, including some of the first generation of monster-human mix children. People and Monsters of all shapes and sizes took turns performing on small, wooden stage that sat adjacent to the large, beautifully crafted darkwood bar.

There was a skeleton performing onstage at that moment, he called himself Sans. While his puns were cheesy, none of the customer's cared. They were too drunk on happiness. Or on magical liqueur, that stuff was strong.

And so the stage was set for one of the most remarkable days in history. Monsters, Humans, and those in between all gathered in one place, eating and drinking with each other. Not a frown could be found in that small bar and grill. Not one.

For that moment everyone coexisted as one.

 

And then that moment ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.  
> You can find me on Tumblr for any questions you might have.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
